Swollen
by Tom Rhymer
Summary: Grimmichi. AU. The love of a liar is worth something, right?


**A/N: **I'm naughty. I am. _I am startin this new story because of those days in between of _Clear Beauty _that I have writers block. So this crap happened. _And I also have food poisoning, but they didn't happen at the same time. _This story actually means something to me...wait okay...This story actually has a purpose...one more time...hahaha..._This story is random and I love you. _  
_

_Crap. Okay. My feelings are showing. Stop this. _

Alright, so I really want to tell you how I got this idea: I'm in my room, and I see this dog outside. Like okay, right? A dog. Nothing special. _And then I see this...*holds in laughter*...I see this little boy about 3 or 4 years old and he walks up to the dog and actually screams, "MAMA! WHY'S THERE A TARANTULA IN OUR YARD?" And I was just laughing so...hard...and I...was just so..._this has nothing to do with this story. I just wanted to put it in somehow.

Sorry if it's too long. I was going for some depth this time...haha...I said depth...haha...Okay...I want my feelings back now. Thank you.

_aAand aAagain. I love you. Grimmichi. _

**World: AU**

**Disclaimer: I love you. But no. **

* * *

I was told to be strong.

Fight like a warrior. Fight like a king.

Fight like your dad, they said. Because he was all great things.

But who can keep a burning building steady? That's what they expected of me. The lies they spread were worse by the day, like gasoline to fire. How can anyone- even my father- keep those lies untold?

He knew not one thing about love. Or happiness. All he saw was the flames. And in time, he'll know. They'll all soon know- that _I _am the best at what I do.

And what I do, isn't that great. I've seen people die in my visions. I've seen father's army being destroyed by Aizen's hand alone. I saw smoke. Everywhere.

But do I lie? I've never out loud. Not to my father. Nor to my brothers. Their lies would hold me tight on this forsaken earth forever. I do NOT lie.

Lying is far from worst, though. Lying is a need. A need to be strong. A need to fight like a warrior. To fight like a king. Lying is all my father lives in. Lies and chaos.

So. What _is_ worse than that? What _is _worse than having to bury your own grave in lies?

It's the ability to _know _they're lying. To know. That is what's worse.

I have seen all of them die in my head. And all they do is rot.

How come they expect so much from me, when they can't expect anything from themselves? How selfish can they be?

Oh that's right. Because I'm next to be king. And _all_ kings lie.

"Prince Kurosaki? Your father wants to see you." And so the training begins.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The hell you touchin' me fo? Getchyo filthy hands off my new shirt, mongrel..." I mutter. It's 2016 and my 10 years in prison _still _haven't passed yet. Why does it have to take this long for me to be released? Every last one of those sluts deserved to be killed. They cheated. And now I regret it, I haven't had sex in the longest time now. Why the hell do I hafta stay here if I know I did wrong?

I hear dirty laughter next to me, "What, Grimm? Now you don't want me? What was all that just now about 'Jerk me, jerk me!' Huh?" I snort, because I know I didn't actually say that.

I pop Shiro in the mouth, grunting in annoyance. "Ow...the hell, bitch! Jeez. Way to make me feel wanted..."

"You ain't..."

"Hmph."

I grin wide, thinking. Even though Shiro can be an absolute douche sometimes, he's the closest to a friend that I've got here. We've been cell mates since 2011. I was by myself for the first half of my stay, then he arrived and the only thought I had in my mind was, 'It's about time...' I didn't realize how lonely I had become until I met him. Pretty cheesy, but it happened. And _that_ is something I don't regret.

"Deep in thought again I see, Grimm Reaper." I closed my eyes in humiliation, because dammit- I told him NOT to call me that. Bastard.

Shiro snickered, grabbing a chunk of my blue hair, making kissy faces, "Grimmy, baby! Please...please..." Shiro started to lower his hands ever so slowly to my chest and dramatically panted. "_Please _tell your boyfriend what yer thinkin'?" He started to dry hump me, legs on either side of my thighs. "Just fer me, Grimm-baby?" He looked into my eyes and had a pretty sexually pout, making me laugh immediately.

I throw him off of me, not bothering to apologize, and kept laughing my ass off. He put his smirk in place, and snickered. He's been sexually harassing me like that since the day we met, so I'm used to it, but that doesn't mean it wasn't hilarious. Because he's told me some shitty jokes before.

I finally manage to stop laughing and turn to him- still on the ground. "Nah, man. I's just ya know...thinkin bout how much pussy I'll get when 'm outta 'ere." I say it with my most poker face, lying to change the subject. Of course, it doesn't work though. Him being the persistent one, he had to continue to be a whale.

There he goes again with his dirty, sexually driven mind. I keep asking myself if these looks are the soul reason he's here in my the first place. Probably not, he's more than likely done something just as bad as I did. I try not to think about it, though. Cause like, what if this whole time I've been rooming with a cannibal or whatever. Scares me shitless.

"Tsk tsk, Grimm Reaper. You make Shiro soooo very sad." His amazing skills at acting have almost gotten us out of this prison alone- gotta be aware about that too.

I scoff. "Nah. 'M telling tha truth, man." I shrug and look away, trying to think up of another topic. I sigh deeply and pinch the bridge of my nose, feeling a tight migraine coming along. Damn sinuses. You can get them awfully quickly in prison.

He notices this and immediately puts on a genuine smile, rushing to my side.

"Grimm. Hey..." He puts his arm around my shoulder and leans in close to my face, whispering.

"Tccchhh...Grimm. Hey, man. Fer real. Tell me tha hell's wrong wit you. Please."

I let out a struggled snort and asked, "Am I a bitch if I say tha I'm uhh...Tha I'm lonely? Tha I'm scared? Shiro, please man. I'm...this is fer real. I know this sounds shitty, but bro- I'm damn _lonely_."

And all he does is hold me tighter.

'I don't care if she comes from the 15th century. I_ need_ someone to love me. No matter how much I lie. Because lies don't help me...lies don't do anything but make me weaker.'

I sigh again and sleep. Resting my head gently atop Shiro's shoulder, laughing at my ridiculous thoughts. 'Tha hell? 15th century? Haha...I'm more desperate than I thought.'

And the next morning we were both surprised. Not one silly joke was said. That was the first time I laughed in 4 long years. 'Heh. Bastard.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **Tis done. More to come, if asked nicely? And here, one second:

Okay guys. This fic sounds pretty confusing, huh? Alright then. Lemme state some things I have planned- mkay? So. First is that Ichigo is from the 15th century and is next in line to the throne. Grimmjow is a lonely ass lazy bum who killed a couple of whores because they did wrong to him. Getting him in prison. No- they do _not _know each other and yes they _will _know each other, just not yet...IF YOU GUYS WANT MORE THAT IS! Yes this is a Grimmichi fic. And yes, it's rated M for a reason. *licks lips* yeah...haha...I feel you guys' pain. Shiro's in the story-YAY!- and there will be more original characters in soon- IF YOU WANT MORE THAT IS!

So, if anyone still has questions, please inform me and I will clear everything up.

I love you. Please review. Lets make babies. And eat bananas.

aAand aAagain, guys. I love you! Yes you apple blossom!

Oh. Yeah. And don't forget to floss. Grimmichi is a cavity.

-Tom Rhymer-


End file.
